kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Gage
'''(NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. '''Gage isn't exactly the most well-liked, so Devin and I came up with this out of sheer boredom one day. --Katie) (Gotta admit some of this stuff is kind of funny. Pigmask111 22:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Eric) Gage is the deformed child of Yvonne and Eric, two residents of the Crescent Islands who are most likely related. Grew up in the same time as Artemis, Minerva and Joseph. Birth of Gage Gage was the sole child of the Pigmask Commander who took power after Claus, the Masked Man, lost to Lucas. (despite the Pigmask Army disbanding due to Porky's influence over them fading after he was defeated in Mother 3, something IMMAPIGMASK111 seems to have completely disregarded) Commander Eric took an interest in his sister early on. They later fucked, the Commander making pig noises throughout the entire thing to keep in tune with his role as Pigmask Commander. Due to being incredibly inbred as a result, Gage has many birth defects and physical ailments. May have sickle-cell anemia, mental retardation, malformed bones, muscular distrophy and trouble breathing. Eric and Yvonne were too busy to notice this, however; Eric with eating any rebels, Yvonne with shoving her fat fucking face full of more food. Gage's Home Life Obsessed with their child being perfect, Yvonne and Eric never took any notice of their child's ailments or physical deformities. Growing up, Gage began to grow increasingly violent as per witness to his father's eating of people. Neither of the parents took notice of this. As the years rolled by, their son began improving.. somewhat. He could walk at age five, speak small sentences at age six and was fanboying over Dora the Explorer at age ten. Eric didn't notice he wasn't mocking the show. Eventually Gage became subject to the ridicule of Artemis and Joseph, often being made fun of, prank called, or downright having things stolen from him. Gradually Gage grew suspicious. Eventually, after Gage's eleventh birthday, Yvonne was killed. (Artemis and Joseph had poisoned one of her many peaches, leaving a note with no signature saying "The fat fuck deserved it".) After Yvonne's death, Eric's behavior changed for the worse. Notable activities were banging his head into a Baby Grand Piano, eating his left hand, and cutting off his foot, putting it on his mangled wrist, and declaring himself the King of Socks. It wasn't unusual for Gage to walk to school with his father's beamsword shoved up his ass. He'd gotten good at getting it dislodged from his rectum after that, despite it being the only thing he was good at. Gage as King Eventually, the current Pig King decided what a wonderful idea it would be to appoint Gage as his sucessor. As King, Gage took out his anger on his subjects. In an effort to make at least one person as ugly as he was, he slit a servant's nostrils. The servant was still more goodlooking than he was, and went on to marry one of the maids and have three children. Enraged, Gage began authorizing tons of inhumane experiments to make his Army stronger. The results were horrifying mutants. Notable Chimeras include a terrier crossed with a mop, a clone of Yvonne, and a female Artemis most likely inspired by Kurousu. The female Artemis self-destructed, though a rumor has been going around that there's another one somewhere around. It was rumored that Blu was overseeing the project and.. well.. yeah. When Kurousu found out, she promptly walked up to Gage in his throne room, pulled out her lightningrod, and castrated him. (Not that it would've made any difference, his sperm cells were so malformed they'd keep swimming in circles, unable to locate an egg even if it was smart enough to in the first place.) Victory? Gage wasn't happy with Artemis and Joseph's many attempts to piss him off. When he couldn't take it anymore, he caused the Zombie Apocalypse from a couple of decades before to reccur, and chased the two of them through a portal to the past. What first started out as what might be a friendly squabble that happens on a daily basis in the future soon turned ugly, as Ninten was hit with a PSI Brainshock, leaving him in a heavily braindamaged state for a few minutes; no breathing, no heartbeat. Joseph charged at Gage head-on in full-blown overPhase. Although the battle was epic, Gage managed to get a cheap shot in and killed 'Seph. After several more battles, Gage was confronted by Artemis, Joseph's angry parents (Tank and Kurousu), '''his '''parents, and Ninten, who didn't do anything (Probably for fear of becoming temporarily retarded again). After yet again another epic battle and Artemis having a Cool Sword, Eric realized just how much of a fucking sociopath his son had become. Being psychic, he transmitted his shock right into Gage's brain, making his head explode. Gage is currently being buttfucked in hell by a certain Red Reploid who can't stay alive for more than one or two games. Said Reploid is loving every minute of it. Real, summed-up seriousness Okay, okay, the upper part is just for lulz. But if you want the actual story, here it is: Gage is (obviously) the son of Pigmask111 and Yvonne (PMX). After turning 8 he inherited PSI, learning the basics as well as both PK Timeflash and a condensed version of PK Rockin'. This sparked an interest in his father, causing him to train Gage constantly. Gage learned 12 more kinds of PSI over the course of 1 year alone. However, Gage's lust for the power grew, and he trained twice as hard in secret. Upon turning 10, Gage had mastered every known PSI technique possible, including PK Fear and PK Distort. Though he rarely used half of these techniques, it made his father proud, ultimately winning his seat as the next King of the Pigmask Army. As king, Gage was a disciplinary leader, forcing the Pigmasks to train harder. As a result, the army grew fearless and ruthless. Under his rule, the Pigmasks took over the world completely, including a planet in the far away Maidine Alpha system. He ordered the Pigmasks to make terrifying creatures, even upgrade the Ultimate Chimera! After getting an invite to go to the past from his curious teenage father, he had made several enemies, most notably Joseph. Gage did kill Joseph and paid for it in the end. Gage also spends his time being deep fried and playing cards with Hitler, Stalin, and Giegue.